The Sound of Science
by KittyGems
Summary: Luna Hallenbeck has always been the outsider of the crowd, as her teacher calls it, "The pineapple in the banana bunch". All because of her monotone attitude and dated headphones. One night while on a walk, she's attacked by a gang and her life soon changes upside down and inside out. All because of a superhero team who actually care about her. (HiroXOC, some swearing, beware!)
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! I know I have WAYY too many stories to work on already, but I might as well give this a try!**

**I saw Big Hero 6 last night, and I'm telling you right now, I almost cried like a baby at the end. I know he gets Baymax back but still!**

**I dare say it might, MIGHT be better than Frozen, at least in MY opinion. Keyword being MY!**

**It's more relatable, for me at least! Sheesh get off my case!**

**This might be in OC POV, but that's only because it's easier for me to write in first person. *shrugs* I dunno why, though, it just is.**

**Also, ONLY constructive criticism! I hate flames, as they are unnecessary and stupid! I only appreciate CC! If you hate this story, please, click the back button, x out of the tab, click on the subject again, or search up a different fanfic. **

**Anyways, for people who haven't seen the film just yet (Wait why are you in this part of FF if you haven't seen the film yet?) THEN GO AWAY! 'CAUSE THIS DOES CONTAIN SPOILERS!**

**(And possible swearing, from Luna anyways.)**

**Also I'm not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed when it comes to Science (TOO MUCH MATH INVOLVED!) so please it would be lovely if you could give me some pointers on it!**

**I ****_DON'T_**** own Big Hero 6! I ONLY own my OCs!**

* * *

><p>"Look it's Lunatic! Sheesh when is she ever going to take those stupid plastic headphones off? Doesn't she know that REAL ones are in right now?" One girl whispered to another, and the other girl giggled.<p>

"I.K.R? It's like she was raised in the past but brought to the future!"

The girl with the plastic headphones didn't even give them a glance, lost in her own little world as she walked down the hallway of the middle school/high school hybrid. The blue headphones emitted music that sounded foreign, too loud to even be tolerable. It was so loud in fact, that if the hallway wasn't so crowded or at least quiet, it would probably make an echo. People gave her annoyed and nasty glances as she stopped by her locker, #18 in the middle school. Spinning her combination in, she took out her books for the next class and closed her locker shut, well, more like _slammed._

"Hey, what's your problem!?" A guy a locker away from hers asked.

"You're all my problem." She droned, looking at him with her half-lidded hazel eyes. She really didn't have time for this bull. The tardy bell would ring in a minute, and she had advanced science, which was in the high school, all the way on the other side of the school. She brushed her back-length brown hair behind her ear, and walked off. The guy gave her a nasty look, but she didn't return it. She was going to be late already, she really didn't have time for him.

This girl is named Luna. Luna Hallenbeck. She's 13 years old, and currently goes to San Fransokyo Middle High. She hummed along with the beat of the music, barely reaching the classroom in time. She paused her music and put the volume on mute, and pulled her headphones around her neck, stretching them as far as they would go so she could have some breathing space. She set her books down in the middle row of the fireproof tables, and sat down, budging her hands into the pocket of her blue hoodie.

"Hello class! Did you have a good three-day weekend?" The upbeat and bubbly teacher, Mrs. Fujihara, asked. Everyone gave a nod or a simple "yes". She smiled, albeit weakly, and started the lecture.

The only person who didn't reply, which is why she gave a weak smile?

Luna, her best student. She's been worried about the poor girl's social life for weeks since school began. Luna always sat by herself, and in fact, no one made a move to sit beside her. But even when she made a move to talk to Luna, she'd already be the first one out the door, headphones on and her hazel eyes half-lidded like she hasn't gotten sleep in weeks and walking towards her locker for her things, as this was the last period of the day.

Sometimes Mrs. Fujihara wondered what went through that poor girl's head.

"Also, Miss. Hallenbeck, I want to talk to you after class." People sent her funny glares, almost laughing at her. They said the stereotypical "Ooo's" and "Oh, you're in trouble!", which Luna didn't even give an annoyed glare for.

"Alright, Miss. Fujihara." Luna monotonously replied, pulling her right hand out and grabbing her pencil. Mrs. Fujihara sighed and continued with her lecture

* * *

><p>"Am I really in trouble, Mrs. Fujihara?" Luna asked, fiddling with the cord of her headphones.<p>

"No, of course not! You are one of my best students, and you stay out of trouble, unlike some kids in this class." Luna smirked at that. Mrs. Fujihara smiled back, "Now, I wanna talk about your social life. It seems like you're the pineapple of the banana bunch." Luna rose her brow, but didn't question it. Mrs. Fujihara always said things like this.

"My teachers are my friends. Many of the kids here are idiots." Luna uttered, crossing her arms.

"But we are just teachers. We're supposed to be friends with all the kids. You should at least try to make friends with someone 17 and under, dear." Mrs. Fujihara suggested. Luna groaned,

"No one really likes me anyways. Like you said, I'm the pineapple in the banana bunch. I don't really belong here." Luna deadpanned. Mrs. Fujihara chuckled, and patted Luna's back.

"I'm sure you'll make friends soon. Now go on, you have a Tram to catch, yes?" Mrs. Fujihara asked. Luna nodded, a ghost of a smile forming on her lips, and pulled her headphones over her head, fixing them so they could fit snugly. "Also, why do you always have your headphones with you?"

"It's just my way of saying that I don't care about things around me, and to drone out annoying people." Luna smirked. Mrs. Fujihara playfully rolled her eyes, and Luna left to her locker.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this was kinda-ish short! But hey, over 1000 words! Close enough to a decent sized chapter.<strong>

**I know this kinda seems like a slow start, but trust me, the headphones play an important role. And yes, we'll get some action next chapter (at least, I plan on it) and meet Luna's family, and possibly introduce Hiro and Baymax. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Peace!**


	2. Walking

**I've already got 5 supporters (Now 14!) and 1 comment already! Wow it makes me happy ^^**

**Let's get this story started, yes?**

**Also, still, some pointers for science would be lovely! Like I said, I'm not good with scientific terms and all of that. Possibly the only one I'm good at is Biology (And possibly ****Astronomy).****  
><strong>

**I DON'T own Big Hero 6! I only own my OCs!**

* * *

><p>"Hello dear, how was school?" Ms. Hallenbeck asked, stirring soup around in a pot on the stove. Luna pulled her headphones down and blinked twice,<p>

"It was OK, as usual." Luna asked, her voice now normal, though carrying a hint of annoyance as a small figure hugged her waist.

"Big sis! You're back! Yay!" The 6 year-old cheered, sniffing her red nose.

"Don't get me sick, Henrietta." Luna groaned, pushing her younger sister off of her.

"Sorry, Lunie!" She beamed. Luna sighed. The two didn't look-alike at all, as Luna took on her father's hair and eye color, but Henrietta took on their mother's black hair and dark brown eyes.

"Whatever, Hen. Go back on the couch and play Mario or whatever." Luna sighed. Henrietta smiled and skipped off, sneezing into her elbow as she went and coughing roughly._  
><em>

"Don't worry. The doctor said her cold will go away within a week or so."

"Good, then I'll have my playstation back, after I clean it of course." Ms. Hallenbeck rolled her eyes, but went back to cooking her homemade chicken noodle soup. Luna sighed and walked up the spiral stairs, grabbing her iPhone 23 (And no, it's not as big as you think it would be. But it did have hologram calls and other futuristic add-ons) and clicking a few buttons, making the music stop.

"No friends she says..." Luna muttered bitterly. She did love Mrs. Fujihara, but sometimes that lady can be so nosy. "Who needs friends? All of the people at my school are idiots and backstabbers, some even sluts... It's like the whole school is hell." Luna muttered, even more bitter. She walked up to a white door, presumingly hers, seeing that it was covered in "Do not enter" signs. She opened it, and revealing that her floor was clean, but her trashcan was full of crinkled and balled-up pieces of paper, her bed was messy and unkempt, and the desk she had beside the trashcan was littered with papers, pencils, objects (trinkets, failed science experiments, etc), and a laptop, along with an office chair. Luna sat down in the chair, throwing her red and blue backpack lazily onto the bed, and cracked her knuckles. She took off her headphones fully, and put them into the computer, putting the iPhone into the charge dock system.

"Now let's see... What should I try to make this year for the science fair?" Luna muttered, balancing a pencil on her lips. She sighed through her nose and leaned back into her chair. She stared up into the ceiling, blinking twice again. Pulling her hair high into a ponytail, she sat up and started to get to work with her plans, which really are sketches. "Shrink ray? No, too cliché... And I think that was already made in 2029 anyways..." She bit her lip and continued to sketch. "Change your clothes at will? Nah, too girly..." She shuddered, "Hmm... Wait, I think I got it!" Luna said, putting emphasis on "think." "Hopefully this will work. Thank you little sister and your obsession with princess movies." She said, and immediately started to sketch it. She smiled, a true one, very rare too for her. She pumped her fist into the air, and with a whole level of determination,

"I will get into the Institute of Technology!" She smirked.

* * *

><p>"Dear! Dinner's ready!" Ms. Hallenbeck called, tapping the wall.<p>

"Alright mom!" Luna yelled back, finally finishing the design for the project. Thank god the fair was two months away... She unplugged her headphones and pulled them around her neck, grabbing her now fully charged iPhone and walked down the stairs.

"You look happy."

"I think I got the perfect idea for the science fair this year, mom! And this time I won't lose!" Luna grinned. Ms. Hallenbeck sighed; She really hopped Luna would forget about going there until she was at least out of school. She did love and support her daughter, but she knew that rushing into things too quickly would be bad for her health...

"T-That's great, dear." Ms. Hallenbeck replied, sighing softly. Luna rose a brow but didn't question it. The family of three sat down and started to eat, the silence pretty thick, so thick that it could probably be cut with a knife. "Luna."

"Yeah mom?" Luna asked.

"I-I think you're rushing into things, dear. Why can't you wait until high school is over to get into college?" Luna groaned, her eyebrows arching downward.

"I told you mom, people there will understand me better. Besides, I have A+'s in each class I have! I should have graduated last year, but no, I must make friends. Maybe you-you could have considered that I DON'T want to be friends that are part of my generation!?" Luna yelled.

"Now, Luna, no need to get fussy. I just want you to take it slow. What if they don't accept you this year?" Ms. Hallenbeck asked.

"They will! I know they will! Now if you don't mind," Luna shoved two spoonfuls of the soup into her mouth, "I'll be going on my walk!"

"Luna!" Ms. Hallenbeck uttered in a threatening tone.

"No mom!" Luna yelled back, pulling her headphones over her head and walking out, grumbling to herself. Ms. Hallenbeck sighed softly, rubbing her temples.

"Will Lunie come back?" Henrietta asked.

"Yes, she just needs to cool off, dear." Ms. Hallenbeck reassured, and they continued to eat.

* * *

><p>"Stupid mom! Stupid freakin' life!" Luna said, kicking a rock across the sidewalk, growling to herself. She looked up at the moon, whom was only visible in the night of the huge city. She wished she could see the stars, as they were beautiful at night, especially one like this, where the moon was a crescent and there were almost no clouds in sight. She sighed, "I wish you were here, dad. You would support me in this, right?" She muttered. Sighing again, she walked down the strangely abandoned street. Probably another stupid illegal bot fight going on... She unlocked her iPhone and turned on a song that was an opening to a popular anime. Yes, she was a closet Otaku, though slightly ashamed of it. She hummed quietly, again in her own little world.<p>

The breeze suddenly got colder and a bit harsher, but Luna ignored it, thanking the gods that she had a hoodie on.

Then, a strong hand grabbed her arm...

Eyes widened in fear and shock...

A blood-curdling scream echoed across the city, before a huge _WHAM_ was emitted from the same place...

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter I'll introduce Hiro and Baymax, M'kay? <strong>

**Still pretty short, but hopefully the chapters get longer as the story unfolds more.**

**I know this is pretty clichéd, but trust me, the person who is currently kidnapping her is part of the main antagonist's gang, so he's kinda important in a way.**

**Peace!**

**P.S I like to read feedback, so please write some comments! Remember those four options I gave you though a chapter ago if you plan on flaming!**


	3. Concussions

**WhOa! Two chapters in one day!?**

**At least, possibly. I do have to get off in an hour, so...**

**Anyways, I DON'T own Big Hero 6, I only own my OCs!**

* * *

><p>Voices...<p>

That's all Luna heard at first. Along with a bit of a tingling sensation.

_"Please someone tell them to shut up..." _She thought, floating in a black mass of nothingness.

"She has a bruise on her left temple, and a mild concussion." A sorta squeaky voice said, and Luna groaned in her thoughts.

_"Please shut up... My head hurts already... Wait, who is that?"_ And opened her eyes, only to be greeted to a bright light. She closed her eyes again, groaning.

"She's waking up, Baymax!" Another voice cheered. Luna groaned and tried to sit up, only to be pushed down lightly.

_"Stay Puft? Daft Punk? Da faq?" _She thought.

"You suffer a mild concussion, you need to get proper rest and you can not do extreme tasks for a while." The robotic voice, or rather, _Stay Puft_, ordered. Suddenly a projected image of a chart with 1-10 came up, and Luna stared in awe and shock. "From 1 to 10, how would you rate your concussion?" Luna widened her eyes,

"I'm fine, Stay Puft. 0 or a 1." Luna lied, a little freaked out. She backed up into the wall, mentally wincing as her head felt like it was going to explode.

"N-no, you don't have to do that. We're the good guys, ma'am." Daft Punk guy said, holding out his hand. Luna looked up at his face, and quickly realized it was just a boy, around 14 or 15."

"I-I don't need your help, Daft Punk man." Luna lied again, getting up on her own, though almost falling face forward due to her concussion. If it wasn't for "Daft Punk Man", her concussion would have gotten worse, as he caught her by her shoulders, being only an inch shorter than him.

"First off, you certainly do need help, second off, it's not "Daft Punk Guy/Man" and "Stay Puft". It's Baymax and Hiro, part of Big Hero 6." Suddenly images flickered in and out, from newspapers to the news, about this group of teenagers who stopped a guy named "Yokai", who was really the highly respected Robert Callaghan about 5 months back.

"Oh sheesh, sorry." Luna said monotonously, as she figured her sudden emotions would just make her ego bruised and her concussion slightly better.

"W-was that sarcasm?" Hiro asked. Luna rolled her eyes, rubbing her temples.

"Look, I just wanna go home now and go to bed. I have to go to school and-" She checked her pockets for her second saving grace, her iPhone, "Where the heck is my iPhone!?" She cried, wincing as the high pitch of her voice sorta bounced around in her head like a ball.

"You mean this thing?" Baymax asked, handing her the slightly cracked iPhone. Thank god for modern technology, the thing would have been smashed if it wasn't for the unbreakable glass, Luna thought.

"Yes, thank you! Now my headphones..." With a widened eyed glance, she noticed that her headphones...

They were...

They were...

_They were gone._

"!" Suddenly the concussion didn't matter anymore, at least to her, as she ran around the alleyway.

"W-Whoa, whoa! Calm down!" Hiro said.

"Miss. Luna, your heart is starting to beat really fast, and your stress levels are increasing dramatically. I suggest you please stop before your-"

"SHUT UP STUPID ROBOT!" Luna said, tears coming to the corners of her eyes.

"Hey! Don't talk to Baymax that way- Hey, are you crying?" Hiro asked.

"N-No! I am not! It's just that, those were my fathers... He told me never to lose them, and now-"

"Were these 'headphones' you speak of blue?" Baymax asked, cocking his head slightly.

"Y-Yes, Baymax." Luna said, holding her head.

"Will it raise your stress levels if I told you that the man who ran away took them?" Baymax asked. Luna's eyes widened in anger.

"What do you think!? Oh crap..." Luna said, falling down to her knees, her concussion slowly taking her over again.

"Hey, you ok? Baymax, I think-" And that's the last word Luna said before fainting again.

* * *

><p>The next time Luna woke up again, it was in her bed.<p>

_"Was it all just a dream? A very disturbing and scary dream? Nightmare? Oh please please please tell me that my headphones are-"_ She felt her neck, then her pockets, then practically _everywhere._ Then a familiar feeling rose in her head, and she groaned and fell back onto her bed, crying out softly as it hurt her head, despite the bed being soft and cushiony.

"It wasn't a dream... It wasn't. a. dream..." Luna cried, putting her hands on her eyes, fighting back tears, "Dad must be so disappointed in me right now..." Then she shot up, realizing it wasn't night anymore.

_It was daytime._

"I-I'm so late for school! O-Oh crap!" Luna cried out, getting up, but then stumbling and nearly falling down onto the floor, though she managed to catch herself. She practically threw the door open, running down the stairs for a quick breakfast-

"Go back to bed, sweetheart." Her mother called from the living room, "You have a bad concussion from last night, dear."

"It wasn't a dream.." Luna muttered, rubbing her eyes.

"Lunie! You're awake!" Henrietta cheered, hugging Luna's waist.

"Now, Etta, leave Luna alone for a while. She's has a really bad head injury, honey." Ms. Hallenbeck said.

"Awwhh..." Henrietta whined, but obeyed her mother and sat next to her on the couch.

"Now, Luna, go back to bed. It's noon, and the doctor said you should at least have a day of rest." Ms. Hallenbeck explained, and Luna rolled her eyes.

"How'd I get here?" Luna asked, rubbing her head.

"Why, Baymax and Hiro of Big Hero 6 saved you last night, sweetie. They got into your phone and managed to call me." Ms. Hallenbeck explained.

"_GOT INTO MY PHONE!?"_ Luna yelled, but winced and held her head.

"Honey, do NOT shout, especially in your condition! Yes, they got into your phone, but would you rather be in your own bed, or in a hospital?" Ms. Hallenbeck asked, almost in a threatening tone, "Now go back to bed! I'll wake you up for dinner!" Ms. Hallenbeck ordered. Luna grumbled and muttered something incoherent under her breath, and walked back upstairs, stumbling slightly. She lied back down into her bed, biting her lip.

_"Dad totally hates me. I had one job, and that was to keep the headphones for the rest of my life until it was time to destroy them."_ Luna cried in her thoughts, though her face was emotionless. She sighed softly,

"I have to find that man... Something, _anything _that relates to him... Damn it! I wish there was better lighting in that goddamn alleyway!"

"YOU BETTER NOT BE SWEARING! GO TO BED!" Ms. Hallenbeck yelled up the stairs.

"Mothers..." Luna groaned, and closed her eyes, the darkness welcoming her once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh jeez I hope I didn't write Hiro or Baymax OOC-like...<strong>

**Don't worry guys, we'll be seeing more of them soon enough! (Maybe in the next chapter or the one after that.)**

**Last chapter of the day!**

**Peace!**


	4. Lucky Cat Cafe

**Now I just wanna address Luna's personality before we do anything else.**

**You see, Luna IS going through a hard time in her life. She's being bullied, her dad died, most of her inventions fail, etc. Yes, she is sorta pessimistic, I will agree with that. But she is going to have character development, just not right away. Her attitude is just a shell that she built over time after her father's death, because, SPOILER ALERT, she thinks it's her fault. Why? Well, you'll see. But trust me, soon enough her true personality will shine through. "Good things come to people who wait." **

**Anyways, I DON'T own Big Hero 6, I only own my OCs!**

* * *

><p>After two days, Luna's concussion dulled just enough (though didn't fully go away) to get up and do her own thing. Well, after her mom made her arm herself with a pepper spray. And having a curfew of 8 PM.<p>

What was it, you ask?

Well I hope it was really obvious.

"Alright, something that could have been dropped by that guy two days ago..." Luna muttered, looking around the alleyway. Thankfully the street was full with life and loud talking, which didn't really help Luna's condition, but she thanked her lucky stars anyways that she wasn't alone this time. She groaned in frustration as she slid down the wall, sitting down on the ground. She had just spent a little over two hours looking for anything, and found absolutely nothing. "I wish I could remember that night..." She muttered, rubbing her temples. She took a look at the time, which was 15:24, or 3:24 PM. Luna sighed and got up, her stomach rumbling.

_"Thank god I have some money..."_ She thought, walking out of the alleyway and back into the street. Humming a soft tune to herself, she looked around for a place to eat at. Then a certain café caught her eye,

_Lucky Cat Cafe_.

"Huh... Looks interesting." Luna muttered, and walked inside. The place was mildly crowded, only very few tables were vacant. So she randomly sat at a booth seat, grabbing her phone and unlocking it, looking at the news.

**_Another scientist has disappeared last night around 11, no leads officials say._**

_"Another scientist? Where are they all going?" _Luna thought. Scientists have been disappearing for months after the Microbot incident, from their homes to their own labs, things untouched, and no sign of a struggle. It's like they just froze in the middle of their work and left, not a single trace. It's exactly what happened to her Uncle David. He just disappeared one night, no trace of him, plus the case was still open, obviously. Luna's poor aunt has searched night and day for David, but she still hasn't found him. Luna even admitted that she was scared for his life while talking to her mother about it. It just about sent a shiver down her spine all the time, thinking about it.

"Hello, welcome to Lucky Cat Cafe! May I take your order?" Luna jumped and nearly fell out of her seat, so lost in thought she forgot she was even in a place other than home.

"Oh, sorry, I haven't decided." Luna uttered, grinning sheepishly. The lady smiled back, running a hand through her dark brown hair.

"That's alright. I'll be back in a minute then!" The lady smiled, walking over to another table whom was waiting for their order to be taken. Luna sighed and looked at the menu, quickly spotting the ice section.

_"Huh, maybe some strawberry ice cream. Never had it in a million years. Plus it's pretty hot out today, though that is expected. It IS March, after all." _Luna thought and then decided on the treat.

"So?" The lady came back. Luna quickly noticed the name tag, which said _Cass Hamada. _

"Oh yes, I'd like strawberry ice cream, please. Medium sized, in a dish." Luna said, and Miss. Hamada smiled and nodded,

"Coming right up!"

"Hey, you're Luna, right?" Luna jumped again, and looked at the boy who said her name.

"How do you know my name?" Luna asked, raising a brow. The boy grinned sheepishly,

"Oh right. It's me, Hiro. Me and Baymax saved you last night." Hiro explained. Luna nodded,

"Oh. Well, thanks for saving me. To be completely honest, if it was someone else, they would have probably leave me there." Luna mused, chuckling at her own little dark remark.

"You're kidding, right?" Hiro asked, but Luna didn't reply, "Alrighty then. Uhm, full name is Hiro Hamada." Hiro said, holding out his hand. Luna took it, staring into his brown eyes. She could see he was being considerate, though feeling awkward about it.

_"Must've not shook hands with a girl in a long time. It's one of those guys. A nice change from those idiots at school, I must say. He's nice enough, though I doubt we'll be doing anything buddy-buddy related anytime soon." _Luna mused.

"Luna Hallenbeck." Luna said simply, pulling away her hand.

"Okay, uhm, do you wanna meet the rest of the guys? They're nicer than you think." Hiro asked. Luna bit her lip, deep in thought, and at that moment her ice cream came around.

"Oh, looks like you've been made friendly with my little nephew!" Cass cooed, pinching Hiro's cheek.

"Aunt Cass." Hiro whined.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, we just met, sorta." Luna replied.

"Aunt Cass, this is the girl me and Baymax saved two nights ago." Hiro explained.

"Ohhh! You're Luna! Nice to meet ya! Now, gotta run, other people are callin'!" Cass happily replied, going off to another table.

"So, what do you say?" Hiro asked, looking at Luna for an answer.

"Sure. Might as well have allies." Luna finally answered, sighing. She grabbed her ice cream and walked over to the table in the center of the room, where 4 other people sat.

_"They seem nice. But I better be on my toes anyways. Sometimes people can't be trusted."_

* * *

><p><strong>A little shorter than other chapters, but this is slightly filler-ish-ish, as I just really wanted to get the message across that Luna will have some character development, but not for a few chapters. Also, plot point is in here! That's why I said it's slightly filler-ish-ish. Scientists disappearing from the city? Dun dun dun! I wonder who would need all of those scientists for...<strong>

**Wait why am I asking this I'm the author here-**

**Anyways, Luna will finally meet the whole team next chapter!**

**Gosh I hope I didn't write anybody out of character ^^;**

**Also with that dark thought about how Luna said no one would really save her, really, we know no one would be that cruel unless they were the ones who ordered the attack. It's just her and her insecurities about people that is talking**

**Peace!**


	5. Running from problems

**AMG GUYS**

**THIS IS LIKE A MILESTONE FOR ME!**

**Over 1000 views!?**

**39 supporters!?**

**IN UNDER A WEEK!?**

***celebration time plays* **

**Uhm, anyways, thanks guys! Though I'd like some more comments. Only 9? Don't be shy guys! I like constructive criticism and compliments!**

**I don't own BH6, I only own my OCs!**

* * *

><p>Luna walked up to the table with Hiro, twiddling her thumbs. In different circumstances, she would have just played around with the wire of her headphones, but since they were stolen...<p>

"Hey guys, this is Luna, the girl me and Baymax saved last night." Hiro announced to the group. They all looked up at Luna, and she adverted her eyes.

"Hey, it's Lunie!" Fred said, grinning.

"Oh, hey Luna!" Honey Lemon greeted happily.

"You already know her?" Hiro asked, confused.

"Oh, right. You guys always watch me when I try to win over the hearts of the judges." Luna muttered, blinking twice, a slight hint of sarcasm evident in her voice.

"That's right. She's been trying to get into the 'nerd school' since she was 9." GoGo said, popping the bubble of her gum in her mouth. Luna blushed slightly in embarrassment, averting her eyes. Hiro widened his mouth into a silent "o".

"I think all of your inventions were great, Luna." Honey Lemon complimented, and Luna rolled her eyes.

"Apparently not to the judges." Luna said, eating a spoonful of her ice cream.

"Maybe you'll win this year, Lunie." Fred encouraged.

"I have confidence, but I doubt it." Luna monotonously replied.

"What do you plan on doing this year?" Wasabi asked, and Luna bit her lip.

"I have an idea, but I can't tell ya." Luna replied, eating more of her ice cream. Honey Lemon beamed,

"You haven't changed much, Luna!" She said sweetly. Luna nodded,

"Good. I don't want to be like the people in my generation." Luna replied, scratching her cheek with her now-free hand.

"Are you ok though? We heard you got a concussion." Honey Lemon explained.

"It's still there, it still hurts, but I'll live. Could have been worse..."

_"Actually it was really bad, like the worst worse ever. If that even made sense. But only because my headphones were stolen." _Luna thought bitterly, curling her hand into a fist, digging her nails into her palm.

"Well that's good!" Honey replied, beaming again.

"It's all thanks to Hiro here. And Baymax, wherever he is." Luna said, and Hiro slightly blushed, "Though, I am still worried about my headphones."

"Yeah, it's actually kinda strange. Those headphones don't hold any kind of value, they aren't even that old." Hiro said, and Luna looked over at him strangely, "I saw them before he stole them. They said they were made in 2020 on the left 'phone, despite being plastic."

"That's right. But I have no idea either why someone would want 12-year-old headphones. It's not like they're super rare." Luna replied, eating the some more of her ice cream. After a minute of slightly uncomfortable silence of everybody thinking, Luna finished off her ice cream and grabbed a 5 dollar bill from her pocket. "Look, I have to go." Luna monotonously said, putting her glass and spoon on the counter with the 5 dollar bill.

"Oh, so soon?" Fred asked, "Come on Lunie, you just got here!"

"Yeah, I noticed." Luna said, quickly spotting a group of people from her school.

_"The preps, wonderful." _Luna thought, even more bitter than before.

"Why are you in such a rush?" GoGo asked, raising a brow at her as Luna quickly paid for her snack.

"I just... I just have to go!" Luna said, biting her lip, a small bit of blood coming from her lip as she saw them turn and look at her, seeing a spark in the eyes of the leaders, Kate and Devon, looking at her with smirks.

"Whoa, you ok? You seemed so calm two seconds ago." Hiro said, concerned.

"I just have to go. Don't question it." Luna replied, running out of the café, but not after hearing mutters from the group like,

_"What is she doing hanging with Big Hero 6?"_

_"I bet she was just scaring them with her craziness."_

_"I hope so. They are definitely not her crowd."_

Luna bit her lip and ran off down the street.

"That was odd." Wasabi said, slightly confused.

* * *

><p>"Damn!" Luna cried out, rubbing her temples, leaning against a wall of a random building. She sighed and hummed a short tune to keep her calm. Some people gave her odd looks, but kept walking. "I really have to finish that invention..." Luna muttered, sighing and walking off. But then, a hand grabbed her arm, AGAIN, and dragged her into an alleyway. "Oh hell no! I'm not in the mood for this!" Luna said.<p>

"Tell me the code, little girl!" The masked man, or should I say, LADY, demanded.

"What code!?" Luna said, bewildered and angry. She seriously let herself get into this situation again!?

"The code to the-" Suddenly footsteps were heard, running down the alleyway.

"Hey! Leave that little girl alone!"

"Dammit!" The woman growled. Luna searched the woman's face, seeing that she had black hair in a bun that was held together with ivory chopsticks, and fierce blue eyes that looked like blue fire mixed with ice, if that made any sense. But the strange part was that she wore white makeup, with red lipstick "We'll be seeing each other again, Miss. Hallenbeck, and that time, you won't be so lucky." She threatened, and threw down a smoke bomb. Luna and her savior coughed, Luna holding her head as her concussion started to act up again.

"You ok, Miss?" The man asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, thanks." Luna said simply. The man nodded and left, giving Luna one last glance. Luna sighed, holding the neckline of her hoodie. But she felt, instead of the soft hoodie, she felt something smooth and almost dust-dirt like. She raised her hand to show a white powdery substance, the same that the woman was wearing. "I better analyze this..." Luna muttered, seeing that her whole neckline was covered in the white powder. She quickly ran home, feeling a sense of dread and foreboding.

* * *

><p><strong>Shorter once again than the rest, but I was nervous since I can't do characters as well as I used to. I took a huge break from fanfic writing and I'm just coming back to my senses. <strong>

**Anyways, GASPU! A Geisha-like person? I wonder who it is~**

**Hint: It has to do with something in the early stages of the movie. But please PM me if you know. They are spoilers in themselves.**

**What is this code, exactly? Does it have something to do with Luna's headphones? **

**Wait why am I asking these questions I'm the au-**

**AHEM, anyways, sorry if I wrote anybody OOC! Like I said above, I'm not as good as I used to be because I took a huge break all throughout summer. I really needed it, too. My summer was not exactly the perfect summer... Too much drama happened.**

**Also I know it's kinda mary-sueish in a way that Luna already knows the others, but like they said/explained, she's been trying to get into the Institute of Technology since she was really young. Obviously they would meet at some point in those years. They also know her nickname because her mom and sister always came with her, even though her mom doesn't support her 100% of the time. **

**Peace!**


	6. Shadows

**This is where the plot unravels more~**

**Also, it's divided into a lot of sections because it's like a montage. After it's done, it's a week later (Obviously she's back in school, but since this is a timeskip montage thingy...)**

**Don't own BH6, only own my OCs!**

* * *

><p>"Huh... Well, I'm stupid..." Luna muttered after analyzing the white powder. It was white makeup, usually worn by Geishas and Meikos by the way it was made. "But why was a Geisha after me?" Luna wondered, balancing a pencil on her nose as she stared up at the ceiling. She bit her lip and stared back at her designs, some already scribbled out and others were trashed. She sighed softly, and came back up. "Well, that idea didn't work..." Luna said, looking at a pile of junk in the corner of the room. She had spent a couple of a hundred (don't worry, it was her money that was saved up since she was 10) getting parts, but it would take more than just parts to get it running, and that would take way too much money. So, she started to make other plans...<p>

_"Alright, let's get back to work on my science invention."_

* * *

><p>After a few hours, the plans were made and she went out into the shed in the backyard. She thanked the gods that her mother was at work and her little sister was asleep. Ah, the injured life. She threw the door open, stopping it before it could bang the wall, and walked in, carrying the parts in a red wagon her sister used when they went to go shopping. Anyways, she grabbed a box full of tools, and got to work...<p>

_"Ah, I hope this doesn't fail!_

* * *

><p>Luna woke up one day during the week, papers and other stuff lying everywhere. A semi-warm plate of dinner was sitting next to her, waiting for her to wake up. Luna blinked at it, a little confused to her surroundings. But she quickly ate and got back to work.<p>

_"Thank god my dad's 3D printer still works..."_

* * *

><p>After a week's worth of staying in the shed all day, she was finally done with her project.<p>

"Damn, that was a lot of hard work..." She muttered. She slid on the blue-black-purple round bracelet. And no, this was no ordinary bracelet. What it was used for? You'll find out later.

Luna rubbed her eyes, her music paused, and massive bags under her eyes. She yawned, and stroked an 8-shaped device that was on the table. There were blue rings on it, with two red arrows, one smaller than the other. And on the other side, it was all purple, and it glowed faintly. Luna scratched her cheek, biting her lip until blood came out. She winced lightly, but ignored it and rubbed her head. Her concussion was already almost gone; Medicine that was developed in the 2020's made most _temporary_ injuries go away faster, whom she was thankful for.

"Sheesh, that took forever... But soon, my lovely. We'll take a test run, you'll see." Luna smiled, hugging the device to her.

**(And now we get to our usual programming /shot/)**

* * *

><p>"Luna! Time for school!" Ms. Hallenbeck yelled up the stairs. Luna groaned and pulled the blankets over her head, muttering incoherent words under her breath. Suddenly tiny footsteps were heard and the door burst open, and soon Luna found herself to be a human bed, in a bad way.<p>

"Come on, Lunie! I'm all better now! You get to walk me to school today! Yay!" Henrietta squealed, jumping up and down on Luna. Luna groaned softly, throwing a pillow in Henrietta's face. Henrietta let out a squeak of surprise, and a thud was heard. Luna smirked, and sat up, looking at the "dead" body. "You have killed me, stranger..." Henrietta groaned, and Luna held up a sign beside her bed table, which read in red text, "Wasted."

"Got you, silly." Luna said, throwing the sign behind her shoulder. Henrietta giggled as Luna tickled her stomach.

"You seem to be in a better mood than usual!" Henrietta claimed. Luna suddenly realized herself; She _was_ feeling better. In fact, in her non-Lunaness, she wanted to skip around in a field, in a tutu, with flowers all around.

Luna shivered at the thought, rubbing her eyes.

"I guess so. This was, like, the first time I got any sleep." Luna replied, throwing the covers back and picking up Henrietta. She set her down gently into the hallway, and closed the door, locking it. Luna sighed, rubbing her temples.

_"This has got to be just one of the side effects of the concussion, or even the medicine. Not even my cousin would be this happy, and she's the complete opposite of me!"_ Luna thought, confused. She sighed and rubbed her temples one more time, and walked over to her dresser, getting dressed quickly into a pair of jeans, white socks, a dark orange t-shirt, and quickly pulled her blue hoodie over her head. She brushed her hair quickly, and rubbed her eyes one more time. Quickly running down the stairs, she slid on the floor with her socks, but didn't fall.

"Whoa!" Luna cried, and grabbed the counter. Henrietta giggled quietly at Luna's sliding, and Luna sent a glare her way, but Henrietta was already looking down, eating. Luna rolled her eyes, and sat down, eating quickly.

"You're in a big rush, sweetie. Calm down." Ms. Hallenbeck said, but Luna was already done with her toast, and dragging a now finished-as-well little sister to the door.

"I need to go back into the shed again after I come home, mom." Luna said. Ms. Hallenbeck rose a brow,

"You've been spending a whole week in that shed! Did you ever think that this is going to affect your mental health in-" But they were already gone, shoes, bags, and all. Ms. Hallenbeck sighed and dropped into a chair, "Luna... What am I going to do with you...?"

* * *

><p>After riding the Tram, Luna led Henrietta to the Elementary.<p>

"Now please, be good, Henry." Luna uttered, letting go of Henrietta's hand. She smiled, and glomped Luna's waist.

"I will, Lunie! Will you help me with my homework?" Henrietta asked, her puppy dog eyes shining. Luna sighed,

"Fine. But after I do something in the shed." Luna replied, defeated. Henrietta beamed, and skipped off to her class, greeting her small group of friends. Luna sighed, and pulled her messenger bag over her shoulder, and pulling up her wrist to show the bracelet.

_"I hope you work..."_

Little did she know, there was a small bug-like camera, watching the sisters from the wall on the Elementary.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, off the coast of California...<p>

* * *

><p>"We spotted them, sir. Should we move in to get the younger girl?" A shadowy figure asked, walking up to a man in an office chair at a desk, facing away from him.<p>

"Not yet, but soon. Let's see if the older one's invention works yet. Also, send in Yuki. I must speak to her." The man in the chair replied.

"Right, sir."

* * *

><p><strong>DUNDUNDUN<strong>

**Who are these people? Where is this place that is located off the coast? What does Luna's bracelet and that 8-board thingy do?**

**Wait, why am I asking these questions-**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**Also, Luna finished all of this in under a week because she's actually almost as smart as Hiro. Why her inventions in the past have failed are still a mystery, at least to you people! It will be revealed, not now, but soon enough.**

**Next time, Luna tries out her newest inventions at night, and she meets up with BH6 again...**

**Also I just had to put that reference in there! If anybody asks, and I dunno why they would, no, Henrietta doesn't know exactly where the "Wasted" thing comes from. Ms. Hallenbeck (Or, from now on known as, Jasmine) would NEVER let her play that game, as young as she is.**

**Peace!**


	7. Zoom

**Whoop! Whoop! Update!**

**Time to test her machine out..**

**Don't own BH6, only own my OCs!**

* * *

><p>It was now night, the silence spreading from East to West as people retired to their homes, though there was still some murmur from deep inside the city's limits. Luna held a single rose, whom was black, and she was wearing the bracelet and carrying the 8-looking device under her arm. She sat in the graveyard on a bench, the graveyard eerily quiet and lonely. It was like the dead would rise any second to visit loved ones in the form of spirits. Luna shuddered in slight fear, but stood up and walked over to one grave. She had came here from school, buying a rose along the way and stopping back at home to grab her stuff. She placed a hand on the grave, and there were a few words on it.<p>

_Daniel Hallenbeck_

_1995-2027_

_A loving father, a hardworking husband, and a determined scientist._

Luna let a tear slip, but she quickly brushed it away. She gently put the rose on the grave, and stepped back.

"I'm doing great, dad. Today, I wanted to be here so you could see my very first working project." Luna uttered, grabbing her bracelet. "Test #1, after a week's worth of work." Luna smiled softly. She slid the bracelet, which quickly reacted to her. It glowed brighter, but at the last second, Luna propped open a small door in it, and put a chip inside of it. She smirked as the bracelet enveloped her into a quick darkness and light. The bracelet grew over her skin, covering her from head to toe. Suddenly she was covered in a dark blue and black armor, her head covered by a helmet which covered her face, like a motorcycle helmet. The glass that covered her eyes grew dim, like a shade just grew over it, and a small hole opened at the top, revealing that her hair had turned black, and was now in a high ponytail. The armor's legs then grew longer to make her look like a 16-year-old or at least an 18-year-old. Finally, to finish it off, a yellow crescent moon pushed itself through a similar-shaped hole in the front of her helmet, just right above her eye shields. She posed by putting her hands on her hips. "Test #1 is a success!" Luna cheered, spinning around in it, her voice sounding slightly robotic, and more mature.

_Thank god for voice modulators!_ But then she took a wary glance at the 8-shaped invention on the ground, and clicked a button on her wrist, which was where the bracelet was located.

"Let's test out the strength of you, suit..." Luna said, completely avoiding the other invention.

* * *

><p>"Ha!" Luna yelled, punching a tree. It rocked back and forth, before falling. It had a hand-shaped hole going through it, which made it fall, along with the force of the punch. Luna smiled, and kicked the same tree. Instead of hurting, it started to roll into another tree like it was a ball. Luna cheered and pressed a button that was on her armor's right wrist. Suddenly electricity was produced, and she pointed her fingertips at the fallen tree. The electricity shot out like a bolt of lightning, and the tree was suddenly fried like it was just in a fire. Luna smirked, and then felt her stomach drop. She bit her lip and looked at the 8-looking thing, and took a deep breath and sighed.<p>

"Well, time to try you out..." Luna muttered, very nervous. She grabbed it and walked over to a clear area, and set it down. She took a deep breath, and stepped onto the invention, it immediately starting to glow under her shoes and the invention itself. Luna rose her arms, a slight blue electricity charge coming from her arms, and then, she quickly pulled down her arms, making the invention shoot up into the air. "KYAHHH!" Luna shrieked, thanking all the gods that she had magnets that kept her down on the hovercraft. She held out her hands like she was balancing on a tightrope, and then leaned slightly forward by accident...

_And shot really fast through the air._

"Whoa! Whooaaa!" Luna cried out, dodging balloons and random buildings. She did a barrel roll once, and crouched down as she heldonto the hoverboard. "Please stop, please stop, PLEASE STTOOPPP!" Luna said, now rushing through downtown San Fransokyo. People looked up and pointed at her, confused and nervous. Suddenly she smashed into a building, the hoverboard flying into the air, and she thanked her lucky stars that her suit had a high destructive rate. She sat on her knees on the roof, and held out her hand quickly. Suddenly the hoverboard came shooting back before it hit the ground, and Luna fell onto her back with a loud "oof!" "Jesus Christ on a bicycle..." Luna groaned, taking off her helmet, her hair quickly turning back into it's dark brown color, it falling back down to her mid-back. She sighed, rubbing her head. She stood up, blinking her eyes twice as she heard distant screams. She quickly ran over to the edge of the building, seeing a bright glow emitting from a building a few blocks away. Her face quickly turned from confusion to horror; The building was_on fire._

"Oh no!" Luna cried, putting on her helmet again, her hair quickly coming out of the hole, it now again black. She put down her hoverboard, and hopped onto it, and did the same thing with her arms that she did earlier. She quickly rushed through the city, determination reaching her eyes like wildfire. She bit her lip, still nervous to be on the hoverboard.

_"Let's do this... Without failing, again."_

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry this is so short, and that BH6 didn't show up in this. I'm hitting the bricks guys; AKA, I have a short issue with writer's block. But they WILL show up next chapter!<strong>

**And I'm sorry if this seems rushed in a way; I know I should have saved this super heroine stuff for a more later chapter, but then again it's not like she's going to become a member of BH6, at least not immediately in this story. Plus, I might as well get this out of the way. But don't worry, she isn't going to be taking over BH6's job or anything like that. Think of her as a vigilante, whom is only active in certain situations. It'll be explained more later about why she chose to do this heroine stuff.  
><strong>

**Sorry this chapter is overdue; I had a sleepover, obviously yesterday was Thanksgiving, I was really busy this week. **

**Anyways, Happy belated Thanksgiving, and G'luck with Black Friday, which is today!**

**Peace!**


	8. Ashni

**Update! **

**Whoop!**

**Whoop!**

**XD**

**Anyways, I've already figured out most of the plot to this, and a plot to a possible sequel. **

**Yes, ****_possible_**** sequel.**

**If you guys want one, I'll make one! **

**But of course after this story is finished. Can't really make a sequel with this story barely starting.**

**Anyways, don't own BH6, just my OCs!**

* * *

><p>Luna zoomed across the city, her eyes ablaze with determination.<p>

_But she had no idea_ _why..._

"Julie! Julie!? Where are you!? Please, oh please, Julie!" Luna heard someone shout from below. Luna looked down, crouching down on her hoverboard. The man was about in his late 20's early 30's, and was holding a sobbing woman, who looked like she was in her mid 20's. Luna let the hovercraft float down slowly, making everyone gasp and step back slightly.

"W-Who are you?" A person asked in the crowd, holding a crying child in her arms.

"I-I..." Luna thought for a moment. She never even thought up a heroine name before, "I'm Ashni." Luna announced, jumping down from her hovercraft, whom immediately fell into her awaiting right hand. She tapped it onto her back, and it magnetically held on. Everyone still held fear in their eyes, both curious and shocked that this "Ashni" person was standing right in front of them. Luna ran inside of the building, making everyone cry out in fear for the masked woman.

* * *

><p>"Guys! There's a huge fire on Raiden street!" A fearful Honey Lemon announced, running into the room of the facility. Everyone looked at her at once, shock reaching their eyes.<p>

But one did not hold shock, oh no,

_Brown eyes held_ fear.

"W-What?" Hiro managed to gasp out. Gogo put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, and Honey Lemon turned on the news.

_"And it seems like a masked vigilante has entered the building. Fire trucks have still not arrived due to odd circumstances, unfortunately.. Apparently someone cut off all the gasoline lines in the trucks, and now it's a race against the clock before the fire reaches the furnace which is located in the basement of the apartment complex. Though they have sent out a team in a small spare truck from 2020, but the question is: Will the vigilante get out in time? Why did it go into the building?" Will the fire be put out before it's... too late...?"_

"Masked." Wasabi started,

"Vigilante? Awesome!" Fred cheered, and everyone gave him a slight glare. Fred grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"This is _no_ joking matter guys. We have to save the people who are in there!" Hiro announced, and then after waking up Baymax, they suited up, and headed out.

* * *

><p>"Hello! Can anyone hear me!?" Luna cried, turning on her oxygen. She coughed slightly, looking hard out her mask. A sobbing could be heard far away, and Luna quickly ran toward the source. A small girl held a puppy in her arms, her legs trapped under a fallen bookcase. Luna grimaced, but quickly her heart sped up. The fire was getting more intense, and the girl and the small puppy were losing consciousness. Luna widened her eyes and ran over, nearly being crushed by debris herself. "You ok?" The little girl, whom Luna now guessed was "Julie", just looked at her, fear and shock. Julie had near-evaporated tears, and was trying to hold her breath. Luna quickly ran over and picked up the bookcase with ease, putting it down on the floor a little ways from Julie. Luna scooped her up in her arms, and Julie cried out, trying to reach out for her legs. Luna fought back tears, realizing that this little girl...<p>

_Henrietta's friend... Sh-She... _Luna shook the thought off, and put her hand over Julie's mouth, as well as the puppies. She gave her oxygen supply to them, subjecting herself to the punishing black smoke the fire produced. Luna held her breath, and then felt the building shake,

_The fire has reached the basement... Oh god no..._ Luna ran desperately towards a broken window, and at that exact moment, Big Hero 6 had appeared...

* * *

><p>"Julie..." The mother cried, sobbing into the husband's chest. The husband wept too, and then some people cheered as Big Hero 6 landed in front of them.<p>

"Alright, where is the vigilante?" Hiro cried out, turning to the people.

"They-They're still in there!"

"They...? Oh god, you don't mean..." Honey Lemon gasped in horror. Hiro suddenly had horrible flashbacks... The fire was blazing, the building exploding as he fell backwards into the hard sidewalk, crying out Tadashi's name...

Suddenly, a window smashing was heard, and everyone directed their vision upward. Luna had escaped, her eyes shut tightly as shards of glass rained down onto the concrete below. She sheltered the child and puppy from any harm, taking most of the damage. Luckily, the suit had covered most of it, and Luna panted as she saw the building ablaze from her mask. She got up quickly though, sheltering the injured child and puppy from any future harm.

"The fire has reached the basement! The fire!" Luna cried out, running away from the building.

_BOOM!_

Everybody was knocked off their feet, except for Baymax and Luna, as Baymax stood his ground, seeing the injured dog and girl. Luna on the other hand, instead fell to her knees purposely, sheltering the two from the blast. Sirens blared as an ambulance and fire truck arrived. Luna cracked a rare smile, a smile that looked relieved.

"Julie!" The mother cried, getting up quickly and kneeling next to Luna. Luna handed the girl and puppy to the mother, and the mother cried, holding them both in her arms. Luna got up, taking in the precious oxygen.

"Who are you?" Hiro called. Luna looked over at him, widening her eyes. Baymax walked over to the girl and puppy, quickly scanning them.

"The girl has two broken legs and some smoke inhalation as well as 2nd degree burns, and the dog only suffers from smoke inhalation and 1st degree burns." Baymax announced. The ambulance workers quickly took the girl to the hospital with her mother and father while the puppy was being transported to the Veterinarian by Gogo. The other's looked at Luna in wonder and shock, some grateful, and some unsure of her.

"To answer your question, kid, I'm Ashni. And right now, I'm going to go home myself." Luna said, emotionless. Hiro narrowed his eyes and grabbed her wrist,

"What if you're the bad guy here, 'Ashni'!? You could have caused that fire!" Hiro growled, and Luna looked him straight into his eyes, pulling her wrist away.

"If I had caused that fire, then why did I save that kid and the puppy? Why did I warn everybody of the blast?" Luna asked, narrowing her eyes as well. Hiro frowned and bared his teeth, eyes still narrowed.

"She's right, little dude." Fred said, taking off his monster mask. Luna walked a few paces away from Hiro, grabbing her hovercraft.

"Then where did she get this armor? Obviously no one can have this kind of technology without having some sort of supplier." Hiro asked.

"I made it myself, kid, now, leave me alone." Luna said,

_and then the tears fell._

She put down her hovercraft and jumped on it, and did her arm thing. Everybody's eyes widened in shock as she zoomed off into the night.

Little did she know, she was being watched by two sources, one that was white, and the other that was shadowed...

* * *

><p>"So it does work... Interesting... She really does take after her father." The same man from earlier said, looking at the monitor from a small bug that was positioned on the wall. He smirked, hearing footsteps behind him in his chair.<p>

"You wanted to see me again, sir?" The Geisha-Kunoichi asked, going on one knee. The man rose from his seat and stood in front of her.

"I want you to watch Luna again. Though no attacking, that shall come later. But for now, we need to make sure that we can play our cards right, Yuki."

"Also, sir, Jackson is trying as hard as he can to hack into the headphones. There are just so many firewalls that Daniel has left..." Yuki said. The shadow man nodded, and sat down in his chair.

"Make sure he 'tries' harder. Or I'll have to dispose of him."

"Right."

* * *

><p><strong>Dundundun! <strong>

**Sorry if anybody was OOC. But I think I'm getting better. **

**Also I believe after the incident, Hiro has a fear of fire, especially the ones in buildings. He can deal with small fires, maybe sometimes bonfires, but fire always reminds him of the incident.**

**Also sorry if Luna seemed like a jerk at the end. But realize that she sort of saw Henrietta instead of Julie in her eyes. Despite not seeming like it, she's actually very protective of Henrietta, and due to the fear of her herself getting hurt, and perhaps a certain thing that happened in the past, Henrietta just seemed to take Julie's place. I'll explain it more later.**

**And yep, poor Julie is going to be stuck in a wheelchair, spoiler alert. But she'll be fine. As well as the dog. Though I'm not sure if Julie should be stuck in the chair forever or not. And yes, Julie is still a side/minor character, but of course she's going to be idolizing 'Ashni', so she's going to be slightly important. But you know what I mean, yes? And she is Henrietta's friend, someday she is going to turn up again when she's better.**

**Anyways, we see more of the evil plot! And yes, I told you the headphones had a huge role. But what exactly is stuck inside those headphones, I wonder...?**

***COUGHCOUGH***

**Anyways, I just want to answer to The Tempestuous Bengal's Song (Wow that's a really long penname XD) that yes, I know it's rice powder. I forgot to add in that little detail *nervous giggles everywhere***

**Anyways, thanks for the great reviews guys! **

**5,374 VIEWS!? 105 SUPPORTERS!?**

**HOLY CRAP GUYS.**

**Peace!**


	9. Selena

**Senpai noticed me!**

**Ah, I'm so happy ;_;**

**Thanks for noticing me RidaaandRiduuTheNightShades! I love your fanfiction a lot and seeing your comment made me smile (And fangirl slightly inside) ;w;**

**Anyways, I don't own BH6, I only own my OCs!**

**Speaking of OC's... *smirksmirksmirk***

* * *

><p>Luna woke up the next morning, the sound of her mother calling her, and two voices talking, one a bit more chipper than the other. Luna groaned, trying to piece together what happened last night. Suddenly it all came rushing back to her like a tornado, and she yelped. Quickly grabbing her iPhone, she clicked on the app "News", her eyes widening in fear. The top news was "New Vigilante saves little girl and puppy in fire." Luna gulped and opened the tab. A video immediately played.<p>

_"Last night at 10:30 PM a mysterious fire struck a usually peaceful and quiet neighborhood on the other side of San Fransokyo. No leads on how the fire started but is still being investigated. But before two individuals, Julie Kinder and "Otto", a seven-year-old girl and a 20-week-old puppy, respectively, were saved by another individual who called herself "Ashni". After saving them she mysteriously disappeared. Who was this "Ashni"? Is she going to join "Big Hero 6"? Here are some reports of Ashni."_

_"What did Ashni look like?"_

_"She looked about 16-18 years old, and wore blue and black armor. She also rode on this hovercraft that you would usually see in fiction and movies. _

_"What is your opinion on her?" _

_"I think she's amazing. She saved Julie last night, and even though I doubted her at first, she really proved herself to be a true heroine."_

_"She seems like an attention grabber. Either she wants the fame, or she wants to actually save people. I don't know her, so what's to judge?"_

_"Big Hero 6 is the true superhero team to me. This girl will just get in their way."_

_"Huh, interesting. That's all I have to say."_

_"And now, Julie is also getting medical attention at the hospital, and they say she's going to be fine, but she will be stuck in a wheelchair, possibly for her whole life."_

_"Now to Gina with the weather."_

Luna sighed, rubbing her forehead. Luckily her concussion has completely healed due to the medicine, but now she was getting a frustration headache. She bit back tears, thinking of what would have happened if she hadn't seen the fire, or have gotten in there in time. Or had saved her before the bookcase permanently broke her legs. Luna shook those thoughts away and got out of bed, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. She opened her door, sliding on the bracelet.

"Luna, honey! Someone is here for you!" Jasmine called, and Luna groaned. Who is it this time? Luna walked down the stairs, trying to calm her nerves. A mess of red-orange hair was turned away from Luna, talking and reassuring Henrietta, who was crying due to Julie's loss. Suddenly Luna got this horrible gut feeling, and then her fears were confirmed as the other girl turned around. The girl had intense yet cheerful bright green eyes, her orange-red hair down to under her bottom in a braid. She wore a yellow sundress, with white stockings and black maryjanes. The girl smiled widely, her smile contagious as suddenly the room seemed to brighten up.

"LUNIE!" The redhead squealed, glomping Luna. Luna groaned, but hugged her back. "My little cousin! Ah, it's been forever since we've seen each other!" The redhead squealed, hugging Luna just a bit too tight. Luna gasped out,

"I-I'm losing air, Selena..."

"Ah, sorry!" Selena said, smiling still as she let her go. Henrietta still shed tears, but she was giggling at her older sister's predicament. Jasmine just rolled her eyes, but smiled slightly at the girls. Selena was 14 1/2, going to be 15 in two weeks.

"So, uh, what are you doing here, Sel?" Luna asked, and Selena's eyes lit up again.

"You remembered my nickname!" Selena squealed. Luna sighed, patting Selena's shoulder.

"She's going to be staying here for a few _months_, Luna." Jasmine replied, putting a hand on Luna's shoulder. Luna widened her eyes, looking at Jasmine.

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA! Back the truck up, roll the train back to the tracks! What do you mean, 'Staying here for a few_months_!?" Luna cried out. Jasmine sighed,

"Look, Aunt Georgia is having... Problems with her mental health. Right now she's in rehab for the next year. So, Selena is staying with us until her problemsare worked out and fixed." Luna furrowed her eyebrows. Before Uncle David disappeared, her aunt was always the one who'd be calm in any situation, and keep a stable head. But since it looks like Luna's uncle is dead, she must have lost her mind. Luna felt pity for the poor woman; She always knew what to do. But she loves David too much...

"Oh..." Luna said, looking down at the floor.

"She's going to be staying in your room, as well. It'll only be until we clear out the guest room, so don't say anything." Jasmine replied, and walked out of the room. Henrietta's tears dried, though she still looked upset. Selena smiled at Luna, and Luna only gave a half smile back.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Lunie! We should go out!" Selena said, smiling. Luna looked at her oddly, but Selena suddenly dragged her out the door. Henrietta and Jasmine had left a few minutes ago to visit Julie in the hospital, and now it was just Luna and Selena. Luna let herself get dragged, grabbing her iPhone before they went out hummed as they walked down the sidewalk. Luna sighed, following Selena. "I haven't been here since I was 9! Don't be such a buzzkill!" Selena giggled. Luna rolled her eyes, sticking her hands into her sweatshirt pocket. "Hey, where did you get that bracelet? Did you get it somewhere? Did a secret admirer get it for you~? Or do you have a boyfrie-" Luna stopped Selena right there.<p>

"No, no, and no. I made it myself." Luna replied emotionless, though a hint of annoyance could be heard in her monotonous voice. Selena laughed and slung her arm around Luna's shoulders, making Luna sigh.

"Of course you'd make it yourself! It looks techy, though!" Selena said cheerfully, poking at it. Luna pulled her arm away and buried her hands deeper into her sweatshirt pocket. Selena laughed, poking Luna in the cheek. Luna rolled her eyes, but kept on walking with her.

"Hey, Luna!" A familiar voice called. Luna's eyes widened, and she started to push Selena along.

"Okay, we've seen enough of the city! Let's go h-" Too late.

"Who's that with you?" Hiro asked, and Luna turned around. Selena beamed at Hiro, her eyes holding a wisp of mischievous wonder. Luna glared at Selena, and she looked away and whistled. Luna turned back to Hiro,

"She's my cousin, Selena Bryan." Luna replied, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Hey there!" Selena said, holding out her hand. Hiro took it with slight hesitation, though, and Selena shook his hand really fast, as if she was strong enough he'd be bouncing up and down. Hiro took it back immediately after, laughing nervously. Selena smiled, "So, you two know each other?" Selena asked, putting her elbows on both of Luna's shoulders, resting her head on Luna's head. Luna glared at her, but Selena took no mind to it.

"Yes, we do, Selena. He saved me one night." Luna replied, shaking Selena off of her.

"Oh, cool!" Selena replied, beaming. She was practically_ radiating_ happiness. Then the same look before came back into her eyes, and she smirked.

"Sel, what are you thinking...?" Luna asked. Selena ignored her, as she taped her chin with her pointer. Luna rolled her eyes and looked at Hiro again.

"Is she always like this...?" Hiro asked, a little weirded out.

_Dang, he thinks my family is weird! Whoa, whoa, WHOA, why would I care about a complete stranger!? Gah! _Luna thought, shivering inwardly.

"Yes. She an optimist and a slight airhead. Though she still is pretty wise beyond her years, shockingly enough." Luna replied. Hiro nodded, understanding.

"So, why did you run out of the café the other day?" Hiro asked, and Luna's eyes slightly widened.

"I thought we'd forget about that by now..." Luna muttered.

"Why?" Hiro asked, curious.

"Well, let's just say that my life is sort of like a stereotype outsider. Everybody hates me at school, and in return, I hate them back." Luna replied monotonously. Hiro was taken aback; Yes, Luna could be a bit... monotonous at times, but it wasn't like she wasn't a bad person either.

"Why?" Hiro asked, a bit worried for her. Luna shrugged her shoulders, and suddenly everything went into slow motion as a hand roughly pushed her into Hiro. Luna squeaked as she hit Hiro's chest, and retreating footsteps could be heard, giggling softly.

_SELENA!_

The two teenagers blushed darkly as Hiro caught Luna by the elbows, keeping her from falling. They looked into each others eyes for a fraction of a second, and then Luna jumped away, rubbing the back of her neck.

"This is why I don't h-hang out with h-her often... E-Every boy I-I talk t-to,whether they are even _acquaintances_ of mine, s-she always pushes me into them." Luna explained, biting her lip.

_D-Did I just fucking stutter!? FFFFFFFF- SEEEEEEELLLLEEEENNNNAAAAAA! I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!_

* * *

><p><strong>SELENA IS HERE, BAES. <strong>

**If you looked back into a past chapter, you should realize that I had said something about her cousin, though it really wasn't relevant to this chapter. I decided to bring Selena in, and no, she isn't going to be a D.I.D, or a Damsel in Distress. She's like that one annoying friend that you love anyways. But she will be important to the story, and especially important in the sequel. **

**Fun fact! Selena is actually older than Hiro and Luna, by 5 months and 1 week, respectively. **

**If you didn't notice also, Luna hates showing weakness, so...**

**This is slightly filler-ish-ish-ish. Obviously it introduces Selena, but doesn't really push this story way farther than it already is. And yay, Liro moment! Or Huna? **

**Eh, I'll let you decide. **

**Anyways, again, thanks for noticing me Senpai!**

**5,895 VIEWS!?**

**112 SUPPORTERS!?**

**DSOVNDFVNJVNVGNRVGNJFGNJRFJGNRFJVGN**

**Peace! **

**(Guys I've been listening to "The Living Tombstone"'s song "Five Nights at Freddy's 2- It's been so long" on repeat for HOURS. Help me!)**


	10. Sound Waves

**Yay! Update!**

**I don't own BH6, I only own my OCs!**

* * *

><p>After that predicament, Luna apologized again, and ran off to find Selena before Hiro could say or do anything else. Though they both did still have noticeable blushes still present on their faces, Luna ignored it.<p>

"Selena!? Where the hell are you!?" Luna called, and Selena jumped out of an alleyway, making Luna jump and fall on her bottom. Selena started to giggle, and the giggle turned into a loud yet cheerful laugh, and Luna growled at her, narrowing her eyebrows.

"Your face!" Selena laughed. Selena held out a hand, and Luna took it, and punched Selena in the arm, a bit too hard for Selena's tastes. "Ow!"

"You deserved it!" Luna growled, crossing her arms, puffing out her right cheek. Selena beamed, and held up a poster, clearly ok now. Luna rose a brow, but read it.

_"**The 47th annual Cherry Blossom Festival **_

**_April 10th-13th and April 17th-20th_**

**_The 2033 festival will be held on Post Street between Laguna and Fillmore Streets. There will be food booths, cultural performances, martial arts, live bands, the annual Queen Program, exhibits and demonstrations of ikebana (flower arranging), sumi-e (brush/ink painting), calligraphy, bonsai (tree dwarfing), origami, and doll-making__. Traditional Japanese music will fill the air at recitals spotlighting koto (harp-like instruments), shakuhachi (bamboo flutes), and shamisen_."**

"You're not saying...?!" Luna asked, looking at Selena, incredulous.

"Come on, please~?" Selena asked, making her best puppy dog expression, "We still have those kimonos from last year, and plus it's on your birthday!" Ah yes, Luna's birthday was only a week apart from Selena's. Luna's was on the 10th, while Selena's was on the 3rd. In fact, tomorrow would be April 1st, Luna's "favorite" holiday. And by favorite, I mean one of her most hated holidays.

Ah yes, April Fools day. Luna's most hated holiday. Why?

Let's just say that a few bullies thought it would be funny to soak her in gatorade and chocolate milk at the end of the day. Yeah, not fun.

"Ugh, fine..." Luna gave in, crossing her arms. Selena squealed and hugged Luna, the poster blowing away in the wind. Luna sighed, but hugged her back, and then, just as they let go of each other...

_CRASH!_

A car had crashed just a foot away from them, and luckily they managed to jump out of the way just in time. They both panted, Selena becoming serious and concerned.

"Hello!? You ok!?" Luna cried out, running towards the car with Selena. The man inside was unconscious, but from how his chest was rising and falling, still alive. Luna bit her lip, and ran over to the side of the car. Everyone was running and screaming now, but Luna and Selena ignored them as they helped the person out of the car.

"Oh jesus..." Selena said, seeing that blood was flowing freely from his temple and his arm was twisted funny, plus his stomach was bleeding heavily, his clothes ripped and a few scattered glass pieces stuck in various areas.

"I think he was shot!" Selena cried.

"You take care of him, alright!? I'll go see what's going on." Luna said, her eyes narrowing. Selena nodded, and tended to the guy as best as she could. Luna ran a whole yard before finding the source of the crash...

A whole group of people were wielding guns, though two had oddly shaped and all around odd types of guns. One shot one of the guns, and it caused the whole ground to seemingly shake as a whole sound wave crashed throughout. People in it's wake were thrown off their feet, including Luna.

"Holy shit.." Luna muttered, too scared at the moment to even move.

"There she is!" One of the gunmen exclaimed, and Luna widened her eyes as they all started to run...

_Towards her..._

"!" Luna exclaimed, and quickly got up, running away, the flight or fight response kicking into gear. Suddenly a whole pain erupted into her arm, and she cried out in pain as the bullet scratched her arm, not entering it, but still making a decently long scratch, which started to bleed. Luna grounded her teeth, running towards the crash sight, only to find Selena and the man gone.

_"Oh Jesus I hope she went to the hospital." _Luna thought worriedly as she continued to run. Suddenly she was swept off her feet, quite literally, as a certain purple-clad person grabbed her quickly.

"H-Hiro!?" Luna exclaimed.

"Who are these guys!?" Hiro asked quickly, as Baymax, now in his red-purple armour, pulled them up to a tall building.

"I don't know! Me and Selena were just talking and suddenly these guys attack!" Luna answered, and seethed as her wound started to hurt again.

"Baymax, land, please!" Hiro said, and they landed on the building. "You alright?" Hiro asked, and Luna held her arm in defeat, not trying to hide the bleeding wound. "You got shot?"

"Only nicked. These guys aren't ordinary, at least in the weapon category. Yes, most of them have guns, but two have these oddly shaped guns that can cause powerful sound waves, you gotta be careful." Luna warned, and suddenly she felt pain, but in a slightly good way. Baymax was now dressing her wound, and after dabbing some peroxide, he wrapped it. "Thanks..." Luna said, biting her lip.

"We gotta go and stop them. Stay here, alright?" Hiro asked, and as soon as he jumped on Baymax's back, they were gone. The streets tremored again, shaking the building, which thankfully had the most powerful resources, as earthquakes happened quite a lot, since California did have the San Andrea's fault and all on it's hands; So, it only shook slightly, but otherwise was unharmed. Luna blew out some wind from her mouth, and ran towards the end of the roof. All the men have scattered, but were clearly still looking for Luna for some reason. Luna narrowed her eyes, and looked at her bracelet.

"Oh hell no does he think that I am going to take this sitting down. Then again, he does anyways, seeing as he doesn't know..." Luna shook her head, biting her lip. With a huge sigh and a quick step onto the ledge, she clenched her teeth. Tapping her bracelet, which scanned her finger, it suddenly started to stretch over her, and she took the leap of faith. Just in time, the armour stopped building itself onto her skin, and she pulled out her hoverboard, quickly attaching it to the bottom of her boots and zooming off.

_"Who the hell are these guys!?"_

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! I'M BACK!<strong>

***Bunch of people glare at me***

**Sorry... **

**It was Christmas, then it was New Years, and in between was a lot of sleepovers!**

**I was just too busy to do anything! OTL**

**Also sorry if this chapter seemed rushed as well, but hey, fight scenes are cool, right...? *draws a target on top of my head* Just go ahead and smack me if you wish...**

**Ahem, anyways, yeah. I also planned a Christmas special for this fic but since it isn't Christm****as anymore...**

**Should I make it? I mean it is 30% done but I could still probably get it done before February...**

**Meh. **

**Anyways, peace out guys! Once again, sorry if this seemed ru****sh****ed!**


	11. Diagnosis

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I started to focus on TBE (The Butterfly Effect) until it had 10 chapters, so that way it wasn't behind this story. Hopefully I can make a schedule where one day is TSOS, and the next day is TBE. I also got a few other fanfics to work on too, so... ^^; **

**Anyways, thanks for waiting, guys! **

**I don't own BH6, I only own my OCs!**

* * *

><p>Luna started to follow the guy who seemed like the leader, her eyes narrowing in determination as she caught up with him. He smirked at the armored girl and pointed is sonic gun at her. Luna shot some electricity out of the palm of her armor, shocking him. He screamed out in pain as he fell to his knees, and Luna landed on the ground, grabbing her hoverboard and walked over to him, ticked off. She grabbed his gun out of his hands, and set it away out of his reach. She grabbed him from his collar, and held him up high, looking into his cold blue eyes.<p>

"Who the hell are you!?" She demanded, and he grinned nervously.

"I-I'm Satoshi!" He cried as Luna sparked her hands.

"What do you do, Satoshi?"

"I-I'm part of the weapons department of Project Eclipse!"

"Project Eclips-"He then clicked a button and Luna was thrown off her feet as another guy who was in the shadows shot his sound gun. Luna tried to calm herself down, feeling only the slightest guilt fill her. She didn't have to be _that_ harsh. She got up and was about to go after them until more guys surrounded them, seemingly coming out of the shadows. Luna gritted her teeth, and got on her hoverboard, flying up.

"Ashni!" She heard Hiro shouted behind her, and she turned her head, "What are you...!?"

"Look out!" Luna shouted as one of the men shot an exploding bullet. Luna grabbed Hiro as he gasped in surprise as it hit right where he was standing.

"Who are these guys!?" Hiro asked,

"I don't know. But apparently the leader is named Satoshi, and they're part of 'Project Eclipse.'" Luna explained, and then suddenly blushed as she realized that she was holding Hiro. She held onto him tighter as more bullets came after them, and she flew around, dodging all of them. "Where's the big marshmallow man!? It'd be nice if we had him right now!" Luna cried, zooming around.

"He's helping people on the ground. To all of us, the safety and health of the innocent comes first." Luna nodded, trying to dodge most of the bullets that came.

"Stop, men. We got the sample anyways." Satoshi said, smirking as he held up some sort of vial. Luna landed, putting Hiro down quickly, her blush still present on her face.

"What sample?" Hiro asked. Satoshi only grinned mischievously, and threw down a smoke bomb. As soon as it cleared, they were gone.

"They disappeared..." Luna muttered.

"Hey, Ashni..." Hiro began,

"Hm?"

"Thanks. And, sorry for blaming the fire on you. I just have a bad history with them..." Hiro said, blushing in embarrassment as he rubbed the back of his neck. Luna became 10 shades of red, both in embarrassment and another emotion she couldn't describe. Luna only nodded, rubbing the back of her neck as well,

"Sorry for being such a bitch back then..." Luna said, and then her eyes widened. "Oh gosh!"

"Hm?" Now it was Hiro's turn to be confused.

"We should check the damage from all of this. People could be hurt." Luna replied, biting her lip. Hiro nodded,

"But wait, what about those Eclipse guys?"

"We'll have to deal with them later. Right now," Luna smiled at this, "The safety and health of the innocent are more important right now." Hiro smiled, nodding.

* * *

><p>Lucky, other than a few minor injuries (But there was major injuries too, don't get me wrong), everyone else was OK. The whole team met up at the square, where everyone tried to get themselves situated.<p>

"Thanks once again, Ashni, for helping." Hiro said, and Luna only grinned. The two shook hands,

"Wait, who are you exactly?" GoGo asked, crossing her arms, well, as best as she could, what with the disks on her hands and all.

"That, is going to be a secret for now. I'll tell you when the time is right." Luna explained, and got on her hoverboard, flying off before anyone else could say anything more. Luna smirked to herself as she clicked the side of her helmet, bringing up a holographic image of Satoshi. "I'll get you, you little bastard. Don't you worry..." She muttered. She kinda felt guilt riddle her; She should have told them about the picture...

_"It's too late now... I should have given it to them anyways. More help... NO! I'm going to get my headphones back. I need to find out what Dad was hiding in there, by _myself." Luna thought, irritated. She was so lost in her thoughts that she whammed right into a pole on top of a building. She groaned and slid down the pole, the impact obviously rattling her. She got up, and clicked a few buttons on her bracelet. She landed on the ground after everything went back into the bracelet, and stretched, and got off the roof, rubbing her head.

"Lunie!" Selena called, her voice laced with worry and nerves.

"Sel?" Luna asked, turning around. Selena smiled, letting out a shaky breath. Selena ran up to Luna and quickly hugged her, much to the dismay but relief of Luna.

"You worried me! I couldn't wait any longer and I brought the man to the hospital. He's in surgery right now, but that's all I found out before they kicked me out because I wasn't family." Selena explained, and Luna nodded, sighing. "You ok?"

"I'm fine, Selena. Really, I am." Luna replied, and Selena hugged Luna tighter,

"Please, don't leave me alone with someone who's on the verge of death ever again." Luna hugged Selena as tightly as she did,

"Note taken."

* * *

><p>After that, people slowly but surely got back into the run of things. The men never showed up again, and Luna was thankful for that. It was now the next day, and it was Selena's birthday.<p>

"Happy Birthday to Selena... Happy Birthday to Selena!" The family chorused, surprisingly, even Luna joined in. For some reason, this didn't feel like a celebration of a birthday.

It was a celebration of being alive.

"Happy 15th birthday, Selena!" Everyone except Selena, obviously, exclaimed. Selena grinned, and blew out the 15 candles. They all cheered together, and had the cake.

"This is really good, Aunt Jazz!" Selena complimented, and Jasmine smiled,

"All in a days work."

* * *

><p>"Hiro, you ok?" Aunt Cass had asked as she walked into his room. Hiro was reading one of his comics, though obviously he wasn't really focused on it.<p>

"I don't know, Aunt Cass." Hiro replied, putting the comic down, sighing. Aunt Cass furrowed her eyebrows,

"Is it because of Tadashi?" Aunt Cass asked, and Hiro shook his head.

"The new superheroine, Ashni," Hiro said, and Aunt Cass only nodded, "I feel like I've seen her before. Like, before the fire. Like, I know the person behind the mask." Hiro explained.

"Maybe you do, maybe you don't." Aunt Cass said, sitting down next to Hiro and rubbing his back. Hiro bit his lip, and looked out the window. His eyes widened, and he jumped out of bed. "Hiro?"

"Luna! I haven't heard of her since before the incident!" Hiro cried, worried for his new friend.

"You better call her then." Aunt Cass, also worried for the girl. Hiro, remembering her house phone number from that fateful night, ran up to the phone.

* * *

><p><em>*Ring, ring*<em>

"I'll get it." Jasmine quickly said, and the trio of girls nodded as they played Go Fish.

"Gold fish, ha!" Henrietta cheered, and Luna rolled her eyes at her sister,

"It's Go Fish, Henry." But rather in a rude way, it was more teasingly.

"Dang, Lunie. I haven't seen you this casual since before..." Selena trailed off, and Luna looked down at the ground. "S-Sorry, Lun! I-It's j-just that it-it happened so many y-years a-ago-" Luna cut her off,

"It's alright, Selena." Luna muttered, though clearly Selena had struck a nerve. Not head on, but just enough to make Luna feel tears come to her eyes. Why, why, _why_ did she have to argue with him!

"It's not, L-"

"Hey, Luna! A guy is on the phone! Says he's Hiro Hamada!" Jasmine called, and Selena instantly smirked. What was from the conversation from earlier obviously dissipated as Luna blushed in embarrassment.

"Say hello to your boyfriend for me, Lunie!" Selena called as Luna got off and walked into the kitchen.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Luna exclaimed, grabbing a pillow off the couch and throwing it at Selena, who caught it immediately. Jasmine handed the phone to Luna and walked back into the living room, chuckling. Luna growled and glared at the four and put the phone to her ear.

"Luna?" Hiro asked, obviously relieved.

"Hiro, what's wrong?" Luna asked, cocking a brow.

"I-I was just worried about you..." Hiro chuckled nervously, a blush evident on his cheeks. He didn't know why though, but it made him... feel lighthearted, in a general sense.

"Oh. I was wondering if you were OK too." Luna admitted; It wasn't a complete lie, either. Before she found him on the roof, she was wondering where he was.

"T-That's great! Obviously I'm OK!" Hiro said, his voice still laced with nerves. Luna still kept her brow raised, but didn't question it.

"I'll talk to you later, alright?" Luna said as Selena cheered at the top of her lungs, which made both teens wince. "Sounds like Selena is going to do her happy dance because she just won again. And frankly, I don't want to be in her path of destruction while it happens." Luna replied. Hiro nodded,

"S-Sure!" And that's where the conversation ended.

* * *

><p>"Hiro." Baymax said, making Hiro scream and jump, turning to face Baymax.<p>

"Sheesh, Baymax! You scared me to death!" Hiro cried, trying to calm down his beating heart.

"I have equ-"

"Before you say anything, it was just an expression!" Hiro cried again, pushing down Baymax's hands.

"I have scanned you while you were talking on the phone. Your neurotransmitters have spiked since the huge fight and some of your blood has rushed to your face even though you're not running a temperature. Your palms are also sweaty and your blood pressure spiked slightly." Hiro turned another shade of red as he shook his head.

"Don't even finish that sentence, Baymax!" Hiro warned, but Baymax continued,

"Diagnosis-"

"No, Baymax!" And that's where Hiro turned off Baymax, as he didn't want to hear anything else.

* * *

><p><strong>WHEW.<strong>

**FFFFLLLLUUUFFFFFF XD.**

***Ahem***

**Sorry, long day.**

**Anyways, sorry this is slightly late. I decided to make another chapter since I almost have bloody 100 REVIEWS on The Butterfly Effect. I decided to celebrate it with another chapter.**

**I also wonder what "Project Eclipse" is... *evin grin*. Also, don't worry about the love thing. I'm still taking it slowly and sweetly.. Right now these two are just hormonal teenagers with no idea what their feelings are at the moment. Plus, Luna doesn't fall in love that easily. **

**Anyways, I hope that you guys enjoyed! And I hope no one was out of character! Luna was kind of, I know that. But after all that happened, she couldn't help but to stay chill at least for one day. **

**Peace!**


End file.
